SNAFU
by Aimless-A-Smiles
Summary: Marjorine's suspicious of the new kid, Kenny. And she should be. But he suspects her of something as well. So what would happen if someone from Kenny's past is out to kill him and Marjorine gets involved? Nothing good apparently. Or so you'd think.


**_A/N: -_-" I just had to write it out...the idea was too good to pass... and since I wrote it out I might as well post it right? Here you go. This was taken from another idea for a story I had...that story's dead no since this one took over...and I hope it doesn't seemed to rushed, I ran out of ideas for this chap...and the title. Anywho, hope you _****_ENJOY!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form, own South Park or anything from it. _**

**_btw, this is all in Marjorine's P.O.V. _****_(which means it's another AU genderbend! TTATT)_****_up until...I'll tell you once you get to that part of the story... _**

**Rated T for language and other things.**

**Published on Cthulhu at Sock's house O_O**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Situation Normal, All Fucked Up<em>**

I wake up with a pounding in my head and my alarm clock beeping redundantly. I'm already awake, why doesn't the stupid thing just stop as soon as my eyes are open?

"I'll have to ask Damien if he can do modifications on it later." I say to myself. The headache keeping me from shaking my head. I needed an aspirin.

I got up, pressed the button on my alarm and walked to the bathroom. I wasn't gonna find anything there though, my mom's currently into the whole, natural remedies thing. It's gross so, there was no way I was gonna tell her, that and the fact that she might ask me how I got the headache in the first place.

"Can't have that happening can we?" I smile to myself when I looked in the mirror. That bruise wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon.

I open the cabinet underneath the sink and reach for the box full of make-up behind the false wall and started putting in stuff to cover the bruise. If my parents saw it they'd freak. They're way too overprotective. In fact, they do daily inspections of my room when I'm not home. And the only reason I know this is because I set up a small hidden camera in the giant Hello Kitty doll sitting in the swivel chair in front of my computer table. I was beyond furious when I found out. But, as much as I hate to admit it, their inspections are sort of a good thing. Once they've confirmed that I'm not doing anything like dealing drugs or selling myself for money (which they wouldn't need to worry because both of them are loaded), I can have my freedom and they're free to believe whatever they want.

I looked at my face in the mirror. The bruise was gone now. Well, it still there but no one could see it and that was good enough for me. So I put the the box and the make-up back behind the false wall and went to get dressed. Afterwards I went downstairs where my parents were already up and my breakfast was waiting for me on the table.

"Marjorine, why aren't you wearing the new outfit I bought you?" my mom asked as I took a seat at the breakfast table. She treats me as if were still a little kid who's incapable of picking out her own clothes. But, as much as I hate that, I have to play along.

"Oh, um, I didn't really feel like wearing it today. Maybe tomorrow?" My mom smiled and nodded her head, still willing to believe that I was this innocent little girl who wouldn't dare do anything to disappoint her parents.

"So, any plans today?" My dad asked. He does this every morning. Asking me what I'm going to do for the day. He doesn't trust me as much as my mom does.

"Um, yeah. I was going to go to Kyle's house after school and work with him and the guys on a history project we have due." I said, between bites of food.

"I don't know, I don't really trust those friends of yours."

"Come on dad, it's for school. Besides, his parents are gonna be home." Dad was going to object but Mom interjected.

"Come on, Steven. It's for school, just let her go." She turned to me and smiled. "Be home before ten." I got up once I finished eating and grabbed my bag.

"Okay, see you tonight." I walked out the door. Stan's truck was waiting at the corner and I ran to it. It wasn't like we were going to be late or anything. I just didn't want to keep him waiting.

"Hey," he said as I got into the passenger seat, "so what'd your parents say?"

"My dad was against it. My mom convinced him otherwise." I told him.

"Good. Because Christophe wants to hear the events of last night's mission."

I let out a laugh. "Christophe a.k.a Ze Mole, a world renowned and insanely infamous mercenary, afraid of his mother. Who'da thunk?" Stan laughed with me. It was one of those rare moments in my life where everything was so at peace. Maybe it'd be one the last few peaceful moments I'd have because, little did I know, that this would be the day I'd meet _him._


End file.
